poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Aristowarriors Part 4/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Aristowarriors Part 4. (Now it is morning in the countryside as we see Zelda sleeping by the bridge. Suddenly she hears someone singing as she wakes up) (Thomas O'Malley Cat plays) I like a chee-chee-chee-chee-rony Like they make at home Or a healthy fish with a big backbone (Link appears as he continues singing) I'm Abraham de Lacy Giuseppe Casey Link O'Malley I'm Link the warrior I've got that wanderlust Gotta walk the scene Gotta kick up highway dust Feel the grass that's green (He goes across the bridge as Zelda watches) Gotta strut them city streets Showin' off my eclat Yeah Tellin' my friends of the social elite Or some cute girl I happen to meet That I'm Abraham de Lacy Giuseppe Casey Link O'Malley I'm Link the warrior Zelda: (Laughs) Why, sir, your name seems to cover all of our world. Link: Well, of course. I'm the only guy of my kind. I'm king of the highway Prince of the boulevard Duke of the avant-garde The world is my backyard (Robin, Elise and Pit come out when they heard Link singing) So if you're goin' my way That's the road you wanna seek Calcutta to Rome or home, sweet home In Hyrule, magnificent, you all Pit: Oh, boy! A real warrior. Elise: Shh! Listen. I only got myself and this big old world But I sip that cup of life With my fingers curled I don't worry what road to take I don't have to think of that Whatever I take is the road I make It's the road of life make no mistake For me (Pit dances along with Link's singing) Yeah Abraham de Lacy Giuseppe Casey Link O'Malley I'm Link the warrior (Pit keeps dancing but bumps into Elise who pushes him) That's right And I'm very proud of that Yeah Zelda: (Laughs) Bravo! Very good. You're a good talent. Link: Oh, thank you. And what might your name be, miss? Zelda: My name is Zelda. Princess Zelda. Link: Princess Zelda. Beautiful. I love it. And your eyes. Ooh. Why, your eyes are like sapphires, sparkling so bright. They make the morning radiant, and light. Elise: How romantic! Robin: That's sissy stuff! Zelda: Oh, yes, Link. Very poetic. But it's not just quite Shakespeare. Link: Of course not. That's pure Link, baby. Right off the cuff, yeah. I got a million of them. Zelda: Oh, no more, please. You see, I am really in a great deal of trouble. Link: Trouble? Well, helping beautiful dame...uh, damsels in distress is my specialty. Now what's the hang-up, your ladyship? Zelda: Well, it is most important that I get back to my castle in Hyrule. So if you would be just so kind and show me the way. Link: Show you the way? Perish the thought. We shall fly to Hyrule on a magic carpet, side by side, with the stars as our guide. Just we two. (Elise walks up to Zelda and Link) Elise: Oh, that would be wonderful! Link: Three? (Robin shows up) Four? (Pit shows up) Five?! Zelda: Oh, yes, Link. These are my siblings, Robin, Elise and Pit. Link: Oh, how sweet. Robin: Do you really have a magic carpet? Elise: '''And we are really gonna ride on it? '''Zelda: Now, now, Elise. Elise: Big sister, do I have sparkling sapphire eyes that dazzle too? Link: (Chuckles) Did I say that? Zelda: Yes, Right off your cuff. Robin: And you said we're gonna ride on your magic carpet. Link: Well, now uh... What I meant... You see, I... Zelda: No poetry to cover the situation, Link? Link: What I had in mind was a kind of a sports model, princess. You know, one of those... Zelda: Perhaps a magic carpet built for two? Elise: I wouldn't take up much room. Zelda: (Sighs) I understand perfectly, Link. Well, come along, guys. (Robin and Elise follow Zelda, but Pit stops by Link) Pit: I am a tough warrior, too. (Showing his bow and arrow) Link: Hey, there! You're coming on. I bet you're a real archer in your neighborhood. Pit: Yeah. That's because I practice all the time. Zelda: Now, Pit. Come along. Pit: Okay, Zelda, I'm coming. Link: See you around, archer! (Pit goes to catch up with the others) Link: (Chuckles) Now that's quite a group. And come to think of it, Link, you're not a warrior, you're a bandit. Right? Right. (Zelda and her siblings were walking on the road, until...) Link: (O.S.) Hey! Hey, hold up there. Zelda: Yes, Link? Link: Now look, guys. If I said "magic carpet," magic carpet it's gonna be. And it's gonna stop for passengers...right...here. (He uses his sword to mark an X on the road) Robin: Ah, yes! We're gonna fly after all! Zelda: (Giggles) Another flight into the fantasy, Link? Link: No, no, no, Zelda. Now you guys just hide there and you leave the rest to me. (He goes up a tree) Pit: Quick, Zelda, get in here. Zelda: But, guys... Robin: Hurry up, Zelda! Hurry! (Zelda, Elise, Pit and Robin go into the tall grass, and Link watches as a vehicle is approaching. It's a milk truck) Link: One magic carpet, coming up. Zelda: That's a magic carpet? (Link jumps from the tree and yells as he jumps to front of the milk truck, startling the driver) Driver: Sacrebleu! (Link keeps hold of the milk truck until it screeched to a halt as he jumped out of sight) Driver: Sapristi! Stupid maniac! Brainless lunatic! (He starts getting the engine running) Link: All right, step lively! All aboard for Hyrule! (Pit, Robin and Elise get on the truck) Zelda: Why, Link, you could have lost your life. Link: So I got a few spare. Nothing. Zelda: (As she gets on board with her siblings) How can we ever thank you? Link: My pleasure entirely. (The truck shifts into gear and takes off) Aloha. Adios. Auf wiedersehen. Bonsoir! Gesundheit. Farewell. "Saranora," and all those goodbye things, baby. Elise: Sayonara, Mr... (Gasps as she lost her balance and fell off the truck) Zelda! Zelda: (Gasp) Elise! (Link rushes and grabs Elise and then puts her on the truck as he jumped on board) Zelda: Oh, Elise, are you all right? Elise: I'm fine, Zelda. Link: Haven't we met before? Zelda: Oh, and I'm so very glad we did. Elise: Thank you for saving my life, Mr. Link. Link: No trouble at all, little princess. And when we get to Hyrule, I'll show you the time of your life. Zelda: Oh, I'm so sorry, but we just couldn't. You see, our mother will be so worried about us. Link: Well, sometimes, grown-ups don't really worry too much about their kids. Zelda: Oh, no! You just don't understand. She loves us very much. Her name is Sumia. Our poor mother, in that big castle, all alone. (Fade to the castle in Hyule) Zelda: (Narrating) In all our days, in tender ways, her love for us was shown. (The curtains open as Sumia looks sadly out her window, and she hoped that her children will return) Zelda: (Narrating) And so, you see, we cannot leave her alone. We also have a father, whose name is Chrom. He is out of town for a few days. Our mother always says that we're the greatest treasures she could own. Because with us and our father, she never felt alone. (Fade to the stable, as Lakitu approached Epona) Epona: Oh, Lakitu, I've been so worried about you. Did you have any luck at all? Lakitu: Not a sign of them, Epona, and I've searched all night. Epona: I know. And poor Sumia didn't even sleep a wink either. Lakitu: Oh, it's a sad day for all of us. (Ghirahim hums as he entered the stable) Ghirahim: Morning, Epona, my pretty steed. Can you keep a secret? Hmm? Of course you can. (Laughs) I've some news straight from the horse's mouth, if you'll pardon the expression, of course. (Epona glares at Ghirahim) Ghirahim: Look, Epona. I have made the headlines. (Rolls out the newspaper) "Mysterious Kidnapper Abducts Princess Zelda and her Siblings." (Laughs) Aren't you proud of me? (Epona is shocked as we see Lakitu on her head) Lakitu: So, he's the kidnapper! Ghirahim: The royal guards say it was a professional, masterful job. The work of a genius. Not bad, eh, Epona old girl? (He hits Epona on the rear-end, which caused her to whinny and Lakitu yells as he fell off her and landed in a bag of oats) Ghirahim: '''(Chuckles) Oh, and they wouldn't find a clue to incriminate me, not one single clue. Why, I'll eat my hat if they... (Realizes something) My hat! My umbrella! Oh! Oh, goodness gracious! (Drops the bag of oats) I must get those thing back tonight somehow. (He leaves the stable, as we go to Lakitu, who's spitting out the oats in the bag) '''Lakitu: (Sputtering and spitting) Why that (Spits) sneaky, crooked (Spits), no-good (Spits) demon! (Fade to black) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes